The Chosen One
by Addiejazz19
Summary: 20 Year old Akio s life is about to be turned upside down. His hometown is being threatened by an unforeseen evil. And it is up to him to save the day. When Akio heads out into an unforgettable journey he will learn many new things about himself and where he came from. He may also learn about his family history and his family' feared powers that will one day belong to him.


**The Chosen one**

The great beginning

* Knock Knock Knock...Knock Knock Knock* " Akio? Akio! Time to wake up!Have you forgotten what day it is? We are going to be late!... Akio. Akio!?"

* Yawn* " OK OK! Im up I'm up! Yesh.. You would think the birthday boy would be able to get a little rest today! " "Oh Come on Akio! We are going to be late! Hurry and get ready I will wait for you out front." " OK, "Akio muttered under his breath as the distant set of footsteps faded away. *Yawn* Akio stretched and got out of bed. Akios room was not one to be proud of, His clothes were thrown everywhere and it somewhat smelled of feet. Digging around in his floor Akio pulled out a pair of what use to be white socks and slid them on his feet. He then proceeded to dig around and pulled out a pair of very faded black pants. He quickly shoved his legs into the pants and zipped them up. He then proceeded to pull out a white shirt and a black hoodie. He quickly put on his white shirt being careful to tuck it in his pants although his tucking is not very neat at all as his shirt overlapped his pants. Then throwing on his black hoodie and a pair of very worn out black sneakers Akio was ready to go. Although akio does not worry about his appearance he really does not have to do anything for what he lacks in style he makes up for in good looks. Akio is about 6' 1" tall, Has blond shoulder length hair and baby blue eyes. He often is seen wearing a white scarf and goggles on his head. " Hmm well I think that about does it then" Akio said to himself. Grabbing a pair of keys his goggles and scarf Akio Opened up his bedroom door and headed out into the hallway.

* Good morning master." Good morning master* Good morning master* " Good morning" akio muttered to the three maids outside his door. " Young master" one of the maids asked quietly, " Will you allow us to clean your room today?" " No, " Akio muttered, " If you clean it I will not know where everything is. Just leave it as it is, You are dismissed" Akio said waving his hand. " Ok Master" Said the maid bowing and taking her leave. Compared to his smelly dirty room The rest of akios home was beautiful. Not a spec of dust to be seen. * Click click click click click* The sound of running footsteps were quickly getting closer Akio turned around and, * SLAM!* Down went akio along with a young maid. " My... My young Pr...Prince..." The maid said shakily stuttering.. " I.. I am sooo soo sorry I did no.. not see you there sir." " Its ok. Akio said Standing up and holding out his hand, " See? No harm done". " "Th.. Thank you sir" said the young maid taking akios hand as he helped her up. " I..I was just bringing you an important message, Your father wishes to see you before you leave, He said for you to meet him in the throne room" . " My father hmm?" Akio muttered. " What could the old geezer want with me now?" Akio turned and headed back down the hallway towards the throne room.

* Knock Knock Knock* " Enter" Said a very deep voice. " You wished to see me father? " Akio asked as he pushed open the door. "Yes indeed I did. Have you forgotten what today is son?" Akio chuckled a little, " Of course not father, Today is my 18th birthday. How could anyone forget about that?" " Good. Said Akios father. Then come over here. I have something for you" Akios father looks very much like Akio just an older version. He has long blond hair that he leaves loose at the top and braided in the back. The braid ends at his lower back. His father has the same baby blue eyes. But unlike Akio his clothes are pristine. No dirt marks or scuffs anywhere. His outfit consists of Shiny black boots that come up to his knees , White paints neatly tucked down into his boots A beautiful White shirt clauded with jewels and red fringes. A long red cape that drags the floor when he stands and a beautiful red and white crown atop his head adorned with jewles and fur. Sitting beside him a beautiful red and gold staff topped with a gold lion statue on the top. Hidden inside the staff a beautiful long sword with a black leather handle and red fringes. His father is 44 years old but does not look a day over 30. He is a very handsome man like his son. " A.. A gift for me? Akio asked shocked. " Why of course his father said What kind of father would I be if I did not get you a gift now come over here next to me." Akio walked over next to his father. " Listen son. I am about to give you a very special gift. This has been passed down from father to son for many generations. It is said to hold the powers of our family but those powers will only reveal themselves to he who has this when the time comes there is said to be only nine of these in existence and we have the one of the lion like the Crest of our family the lion a symbol for strength and bravery ." here son, his father said Holding out a small box. Take this with great care. Akio opened the box to find a beautiful ring. It was silver with a beautiful large red ruby on the top the sides were carved with beautiful roaring lions who had small red ruby eyes. " Thank you father" Said Akio as he slid the ring onto his finger. " I will be sure to take great great care of this." " Good. Said his father. " Off with you then, You don't want to miss your own party do you?" " Oh yea, Said Akio, Goodbye father and Thank you" " Goodbye Akio" His father said watching his son run from the room and out the door. " Excuse me, Lord Wolfsbane ". Said a guard. " We have just received an urgent message that requires your attention right away". " "Yes of course" Akio`s father said as he got up and left the room.


End file.
